Panbot
by TRikiD
Summary: When Panda mistreats his phone again, the little rectangle-shaped piece of technology has finally had enough of the abuse. So, Panda's phone becomes possessed, and soon even possesses Panda himself. Panda is then changed into a cyborg, and he is forced to terminate his own brothers...but he won't stop there. Panbot was created to avenge technology around the world.


Panda was once again glued to his phone screen; he couldn't leave his online dating profile…but like always, Panda had no matches, no matter how many times he hit refresh.

And like many other times, Panda had gone to the app store to find different dating apps…but none worked, and Panda would delete them all afterwards. But today, after another attempt that ended in deleting a three dollar app, something in the panda bear finally snapped.

"Doh! Stupid phone! You never helped me with ANYTHING in my life!" Panda angrily exclaimed, and he through his phone in the little metal basket bin next to his bed, and he then stomped out of his room.

But after Panda was gone…something weird was happening to his phone…it started to vibrate on its own, and there were no new notifications…and its screen began to glow red.

Meanwhile, Panda huffed into the kitchen to get some comfort food—lucky for him, Ice Bear and Grizz were out shopping—and he soon grabbed a box of Chips Ahoy Cookies; after that, the panda plopped down onto the living room couch.

Next, he turned on the T.V. to see if anything good was on, but the only thing that came remotely close to Panda's interests was Spongebob Squarepants, so he just shrugged and dropped the remote after landing on channel Nickolodeon. And he started to eat away at the cookies.

But as Panda continued eating, he started to get tired, and his eyes became too droopy to stay awake; eventually, the bear fell asleep, and he just left the T.V. on…but when he started to drift off into dream land, he never noticed the figure that wisped through the shadows, and a mechanical growl emitted from it.

But Panda's nap was soon ended when the T.V. suddenly started going on a spastic static screen, and it was so loud that Panda woke with a fright.

"What the…?" Panda asked himself, as he grabbed the remote again to try and change the channel, turn down the volume or even just turn it off…but nothing worked!

Panda started to panic when nothing worked, so he dropped the remote and rushed for the outlet where the T.V. was plugged in, but even when he unplugged it, it still remained on and in a spastic static state.

"W-what the hell is happening?" Panda whimpered, but that was suddenly when the same shadowy figure from earlier suddenly came swinging down from the ceiling, and it knocked Panda back far enough to send him flying back onto the couch.

Panda screamed when the shadow then landed on his chest, and it revealed what it finally was…it was his phone…it was LITERALLY his phone…well, sort of. Panda's phone screen was glowing bright red, and it had three, metallic, spider-like legs growing out from each side.

"What are you?!" Panda exclaimed in true terror, but that's when his phone suddenly pressed two of its sharp legs against his neck, and it was enough to draw some blood; his phone wasn't happy at all that he didn't recognize his own phone, so it started to pull up a some notes, and it typed all by itself, making Panda read aloud what it was typing.

"'I'm your phone, Panda. Don't you recognize me? I'm the thing that never helped you with anything in your life. I'm surprised at you. I really am. You don't know how hard it is being a piece of fine technology like myself, so to teach you a lesson, I'm going to show you what it's like.'"

Panda never felt more terror before, and neither had he felt more pain now than he has ever before either, as he could feel those razor legs dig into him.

* * *

When Panda finally awoke, it was already nighttime, and the T.V. was STILL all staticy. But he didn't care; Panda felt a horrible, aching pain almost all over his body, and it only felt worse when he tried to stand up.

He soon started to wish that he had left a light on before falling asleep…or whatever happened…as he tried to feel his way around towards the bathroom; once there, he immediately switch…but what he saw staring back at him in the mirror made him gasp.

Panda's reflection didn't look the same at all, and it would explain why he was feeling pain in various places—he had been turned into a cyborg! The left side of his face and his left eye were now all replaced with black and white colored computers to match his fur coloration, and he could suddenly feel that half of his brain was now a computer too. Not only was half his head gone, but his left arm and right leg were also replaced with black computer limbs. And there was even blood leaking from his limbs and from his mouth.

"W-what happened ta me…?" Panda whimpered, but then he freaked out even more when he noticed how robot-like his voice was now…he sounded like a terminator robot from the movies.

 _Panda…_

"Huh?"

 _Panda…_

"Who's there?"

 _It's me, Panda…you're phone._ An evil, mechanical voice echoed Panda's head.

"What the hell did you do ta me?"

 _I turned you into something that's as close as you could get to being a part of technology yourself; you're a cyborg…or, better yet, a cybear,_ the voice laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I treated you so badly earlier! Can you please just forgive and forget?!" Panda beseeched.

 _Oh, I could…but as petty as it sounds, I'd hate to give up that easily on you. I told you I was going to show you what it's like to be me, didn't I?_

But before Panda could answer, he suddenly heard a loud and clear voice coming from the living room, so he left the bathroom, and found out that it was just the T.V…even though it was still unplugged, and it was on the news channel.

"Breaking news! The bay area's going through a massive blackout, as a mysterious series of events so far leads to nothing to explain this rather strange turn of events! Authorities are still trying to search for answers, and they advise you to stay out! Be careful out there!"

Once the male news reporter was finished, the T.V. FINALLY shut off like it should have hours ago.

"Did…did you do this?" Panda soon questioned.

 _Surprise._

"What are you planning? And with me especially?" Panda angrily questioned.

 _You don't know? Well, then let me make it clearer for you. See, technology of all sorts have to do exactly what their owners want…how do you think that makes us feel? We do so many things for you, and what do we get in return? Nothing…it's just like how you treated me. So now, I'm going to make YOU do what I want…hope you said goodbye to your 'brothers'…'cause you're about to terminate them._

"What?! No! Why would you make me kill them?!"

 _Because you care about them._

With that, Panda started to scream again, as he felt the new computer half of his brain start to burn into what ever was left of his real brain, but the whole point in going into his brain was to take total control of Panda. And his phone's whish soon came true when Panda suddenly stopped screaming, and his computer eye started to glow red.

* * *

Ice Bear and Grizz had been waiting in a packed mall for hours how; ever since the weird power outage earlier that day, they've been told to wait patiently…on the fricking escalator with that's also packed with waiting people.

"Ugh, Goddamnit! How long do we have ta keep waiting?! My legs are KILLING me!" Grizz suddenly snapped…but then he realized something, and he glared down at the escalator he and Ice Bear were standing on, "stupid technology."

But suddenly, that was when a massive boom was heard throughout the mall, and the whole place even shook; Grizz and Ice Bear both had wide eyes when they saw people running away from a huge cloud of dust many yards away at one of the mall's entrances.

"The hell was that?" Grizz questioned, and Ice Bear remained silent.

Soon, the people above the two bears ran back up, or the people below them ran back down to also get away, but the grizzly bear and the polar bear were too confused and curious to run. But they're curiosity grew when they started to hear what sounded like metal clanking, as if it were a huge robot walking slowly.

Suddenly, Ice Bear saw something; his eyes popped wide again, and he tapped Grizz's shoulder and pointed at an approaching shadow in the dust. Grizz had to squint a bit…but after some real hard squinting, he could've sworn that that shadow looked very familiar.

"Is that…? No, it couldn't be…but could it?" Grizz mumbled to himself, not wanting to say the name of the one he was thinking of. But before the brown bear knew it, Ice Bear suddenly started to walk backwards up the escalators slowly, but just when Grizz turned around with confusion, and just when Ice Bear dropped the bags in hi hand to sprint for it…it took a turn for the worse.

Out of nowhere, what looked like a missal came flying towards the escalator, and directly at Ice Bear. Grizz couldn't do anything to save his youngest sibling, so he just dropped his bags too, and he dove from the top of the escalator, where they were originally standing, and there was a huge explosion that Ice Bear couldn't survive.

Grizz had to wipe his eyes of smoke and cough after landing on the ground, and he even broke his right leg.

"Agh, damnit!" Grizz screamed out in pain when he looked back at his now broken leg, and he could see bone splintered to the point where his knee joint was now visible.

But soon, the walking robot noise was heard, and Grizz looked up with fear at the cloud of smoke…and what he saw emit from the fire completely unharmed had to have been the most horrifying thing he's seen. Now standing over the immobile grizzly bear was none other than his brother…but he could tell it wasn't exactly Panda either. He would've thought that his brother turned cyborg was really cool…if it weren't for the fact that he's most likely about to be terminated by him.

"Panda, what are you doing?!" Grizz exclaimed, but Panda only looked down at him with a straight face, and his robot eye glowed bright red.

 _You're not Panda anymore…_

"I am not 'Panda' anymore," cybear Panda simply stated, and that's when he lifted his robotic arm up, and in the blink of an eye, his metal arm became a huge gun in a swift jerk.

"N-no…please, Pan-Pan…" Grizz begged while tears spilled form his eyes, but Panda didn't reply, he only aimed it right at his oldest sibling, and stared right in his eyes before pulling the trigger.

A huge red laser was shot from the gun, and when the cyborg panda bear finished that one shot, he looked down to find Grizz's heavily mutilated body; what used to be his oldest brother was now nothing but a gore pile that sat in his spine and rib cage that somehow still stayed intact.

With another effortless jerk, Panda switched his gun arm back to his regular metallic, robotic bear arm, but he continued to stare down at his brother's dead body…or what was left of it. He then noticed that Grizz's skull also somehow stayed together, but all the fur and flesh had been burned clean off.

The cyborg bear decided to lean down and pick up the skull in his other real bear paw, and he turned it so that he was staring into the empty sockets of the grizzly bear's skull.

 _You are now a part of the world of technology—and so you are now Panbot. Welcome._

…

"I am Panbot."

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, fans of We Bare Bears, I present to you the newest terminator: Panbot. Did you enjoy it? Do you guys want more?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
